As the material of organic electroluminescent devices and the like, for example, polymer compounds are used, and there is a correlation between the size of the molecular weight of the polymer compound and device characteristics, and it is desired to increase the molecular weight of the polymer compound.
Such a polymer compound can be synthesized, for example, by reacting a diboronic acid of an aromatic compound and a dihalide of an aromatic compound in the presence of a transition metal complex by the Suzuki Coupling method. Specifically, for example, a method of reacting a diboronic acid of fluorene and a dibromo form of carbazole by the Suzuki Coupling method is known (Non-Patent Document 1).